Rockets
Rockets are air-fired projectile weapons with a explosive warhead, mounted underneath the wing of fighter bombers and attacks alike. Rockets do not take up much room on your craft, and are good for light ground targets such are truck columns, tanks, buildings like bridges, and ships for close ground support, but ineffective against aircraft and installations due to their slow speed and small blast radius. All rockets have a smoke trail and a steep drop off after being launched. Anti-air rockets R4M A very small and portable rocket used against large flying targets. They are so small and light that up to 24 can be carried. But outside of it's job, it's blast radius is very small and unworthy for ground roles. Used by all 3 Me 262 types. Anti-ground rockets HVAR An 5 inch (12.7 cm) American anti-ground rocket, often mounted under the wing of fighters and some bombers. The have a fairly good blast radius and range, great for taking out still and low moving targets against armor, convoys, tanks, and transport ships, and bridges. When mounted on the P-47, Tiger tanks are nowhere safe! The British used them too, but in-game for the British aircraft they are simply called "Rockets". Used by all American aircraft, except for the B-17F/G and B-29A in the Firepower add on. Used by Spitfire IXc/IXe, Typhoon IB, Tempest Mark V, all 3 Mosquito variants, Vampire I, and all 3 B-25 variants. M8 4.5 inch Anti Tank Rocket The Bazooka is a anti-tank rocket launcher, carried by both infantry and mounted under the wing of ground support aircraft. The M8 is carried inside a M10 triple tube launcher. Used by P-47D/D-25. "60 lb-pounder" Rocket (British) The standard anti-ground rocket for the RAF, with a 3 inch body and a 5 inch warhead. It has acceptable range and velocity, able pound armor and small buildings. Performance is similar to the American HVAR 5-inch rocket. Smooth all round handling, it boasts destructive power, but weight combined with launch rails affect accuracy for fighters. Due note they are simply called "Rockets" in game. Used by all British aircraft fighters and bombers alike. Werger-Granate 21 The WGr 21 is a German aircraft mounted rocket. Like the American HVAR, is designed and built for the ground role assault. Fighters such as the Me 109 and Fw 190 carried two of them within a launch tube on either wing. While it can stop heavy tanks in their tracks, it has a heavy drop due to warhead weight and poor accuracy, resulting in short range. Used by Me 109G-6/G-10, Fw 190A5/A8. In Firepower, used by Me 334. Panzerschreck 3.46 inch anti tank rocket. The 88mm tube launched Panzerschreck is a alternative to the WGr 21, carried inside a launch tube. Range is very poor, no more past than 130 yards (120m). Firepower Special These special ordnance rockets are only featured in the Firepower add on installment. They are boast far more performance than the regular rockets. Ruhrstahl X-4 The world's first operational air-to-air missile, designed to attack allied bombers at range, developed in 1944 . The X-4 is wired guided, controlled by a joystick and assisted by a gyroscope. The X-4 did not see service. The X-4 in CFS3: Firepower is depicted as a unguided anti-tank missile, but is definitely superior to the WGr-21 and HVAR and is has a wider blast radios and deals a lot more damage, making it perfect for taking out heavier targets such as Cruiser ships and large installations such as factories and airfields. Used by the Me 334, Ta 183, and Do 217M1. FX 1400 (Fritz X) A powerful, 1,400 kg German fin-stabilized anti-shipping glide bomb with and wide range and a wide blast radius, commonly called the Fritz X. This deadly flying ordnance was responsible for sinking many allied ships. Like the X-4, this bomb in-game is showed as a flying rocket-bomb rather than a glide bomb. It is very powerful and ruthless, turning all ground targets into crater holes and sinking all but the biggest ships. Blast radius is about the size of a 1,000 kg bomb. Do note the color scheme of the Fritz X is black and red instead of white or olive drab. Used by the Do 217M1 and Ar 234 (note the FX 1400 carried on the Ar 234 is called "1,400 kg bomb"). Herschel Hs 293 A technological stepping stone in anti-shipping, the Hs 293 is a radio controlled, TV guided anti-shipping smart bomb. This nasty bomb was responsible behind the sinking of many allied ships. The Hs 293 in-game also performs as a powerful anti-shipping rocket, so getting rid of bigger ships such as Cruisers and facilities like factories and rail yards is less of a chore in more of a blast, with a blast than is very big! Used only by the Do 217M1. Category:Weapons Category:Rockets Category:Explosive Weapons